Up In Flames
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: Kagome just wanted to get some water for her friends without a hovering half-demon to get on her nerves. Instead, she meets Yoru no Hana, the over protective black Inu youkai with a grudge against Inuyasha's father. Now things are blowing up…literally.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:** Kagome just wanted to get some water for her friends without a hovering half-demon to get on her nerves. Instead, she meets Yoru no Hana, the over protective black Inu youkai with a grudge against Inuyasha's father. Now things are blowing up…literally.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**((Prologue))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

_It hurt._

_ It hurt so much. _

_ It hurt so much that I wanted to die._

_ It hurt so much that I wanted to die and I had agreed to. This was all his fault. It was always his fault. She'd been right. Why hadn't I seen that? She'd warned me and I hadn't believed her. All dog demons turned on you in the end. Dogs were supposed to be loyal, but turn them into demons and they became the opposite. She'd been the Inu no Taisho's personal guard and he'd turned on her. I'd protected her from Inuyasha, and she'd turned on me._

_ I'd guarded his heart, and he, too, had turned on me when I needed him most, when my powers had begun to grow._

_ So I'd ended up deciding. I'd decided that he didn't need me. _They_ didn't need me. So I did what I learned to do from Inuyasha himself. _

_ Disappear._

_ The light floating around us flared brighter and I heard an anguished wail far off in the trees, a howl of mourning. I gave a dry smile. So he cared now? When I'd already decided? _

_ We exchanged looks, and I could see the harsh smile on her face. She would live; I would die. And I could care less. Let her be triumphant. Let her be cruel to whoever she wanted. Let her tell Inuyasha that this was all his fault. _

_ Because it was. _

_ I'd saved him from the woman who claimed to love him yet hated him._

_ And he'd screamed at me for killing her._

_ He'd screamed that he hated me, and then stormed off, Miroku in pursuit. I had broken down, had practically heard my heart and soul break. Sango had sunk down beside me, but it hadn't been her that had made me understand: "See? I told you. He would betray you, just like the Inu no Taisho did. Bastard. You and I, we mean nothing to them. So what do you say? What other choice do we have?"_

_ I closed my eyes._

_ "Goodbye," I whispered to the air. _

_ She laughed beside me, "I'll tell them that was your last word, miko."_

_ And then…_

_ …there was nothing._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: Strange prologue I created, but I like how it turned out. Hope you enjoy this fanfic! Tell me what you think of it so far! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

_ She bit her lip anxiously, shifting nervously and adjusting her fresh kimono with a soft sound of fear. The guard beside her chuckled, eyes gentle as he rumbled, "Have no fear, young one, the Inu no Taisho is not one to punish for unimportant reasons."_

_ She gazed up at him with flushed cheeks. "Are you sure? He always looked…scary when I was training…"_

_ "That's because he went there after dealing with his wife," the guard laughed. "The watching of you young ones training always soothes the Inu no Taisho. You'll like him; he's a much better leader then his father before him."_

_ She twisted the kimono she wore nervously. "Alright," she said grudgingly. "You better be right though."_

_ "Who's this, Mizaki?"_

_ Her head snapped up and her eyes became as wide as the round dishes they ate upon at dinner. Quickly snapping out of it, she bowed her head respectfully with a gasp. "My Lord."_

_ The Inu no Taisho chuckled. "There is no need for actions such as that, my dear."_

_ "I apologize on her behalf, Lord Toga," Mizaki laughed, grinning broadly at the powerful dog demon before him. "She's my newly acquired apprentice and it's her first day as one of the guard. She's only a century old; you'll have to forgive her."_

_ "Of course," Toga answered smoothly, eyes warm with amusement. "Work hard, young one. You'll do well. Perhaps you can become a personal guard of mine one day, when Kenzo retires."_

_ Her eyes lit up and she bowed her head again, beaming. "I'd be honored, my Lord!"_

_ Toga chuckled, patted her on the head, and then slid into the office they guarded. Mizaki and she exchanged glances, and the older demon settled in to guard with a sigh of relief. _Thank the Kami that went well! It seems he has forgiven me for the attack my last one attempted!

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The breath left her in a soft sigh, and she struggled to keep herself focused on the path ahead of the furious half-demon that stalked along behind her, practically breathing on her neck as he berated her furiously. "You stupid wench, what the hell is wrong with you?! I told you to stand back! Why'd you go and almost get yourself killed, idiot?"

Kagome Higurashi scowled, her gray eyes darkening with a look of anger as she fought the urge to sit him multiple times. "I told you," she gritted out, and even Kirara flinched at her tone, skittering back to stalk along behind Miroku and Sango, who bickered quietly between themselves. "I had a clear shot, Inuyasha. You were busy getting Shippo away and I could get it, but it was faster than I thought and it came after me. I'm sorry."

The half-demon gave an angry growl, his golden eyes ablaze with anger. The one word was on the tip of her tongue and even he could see how close she was to saying it. So, to Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha dropped it. He turned away instead, snarling to himself in his anger.

The miko sighed. He'd been getting worse and worse when it came to his temper lately, and she hadn't been able to go home for almost three months now because of it. Her once shy but hiding behind a shield of defense half-demon had become the most possessive jerk out there over the course of a week, and now she was stuck with a half-demon that constantly kept her from going anywhere at all without him. He wouldn't even let her run off to bathe without hunting her down and sitting on the bank with his back turned.

Kagome had complained and called him an annoying jerk.

Sango had laughed and called him a possessive half-demon.

Something crawling onto her shoulder got her attention and Kagome sighed softly as Shippo reassuringly rubbed his cheek against hers and mumbled, "Don't worry about that idiot, Kagome. He'll get over it soon."

"I hope so," Kagome muttered irritably, "I'm sick and tired of his attitude. If he doesn't stop, I'm considering actually going to Koga for help on getting home…"

As if hearing the name said under her breath, Inuyasha materialized beside her again, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "What'd you just say, wench?" he growled, baring his fangs furiously at the thought of her running off with the wolf demon.

"Nothing," Kagome bit back, gritting her teeth. She scowled, adding, "And if I was talking, it would be none of your damn business, Inuyasha. Now get lost, I'm trying to enjoy some peace and quiet for once with Shippo, as enjoying it with you is impossible." She sniffed, turning away and stalking forward once more, speaking in an undertone to the fox demon on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha, my good friend, you have a lot to learn when it comes to speaking with a woman," Miroku stated as the half-demon stopped and stared after in confusion. He clasped Inuyasha's shoulder with a grin, and then pouted when Sango stated, "So do you, Miroku." The demon slayer darted forward to catch up with Kagome, and Kirara bounded after them as well. "Kagome, wait up!"

Inuyasha snickered at the monk's face, and then huffed. "Don't know why she's so mad at me; I didn't do anything to her. The demon obviously wanted her the whole time, not anyone else."

Miroku pursed his lips at this. "I noticed that," he murmured, glancing at the tensed Inuyasha. "It was after her for the same reason you've been especially protective of her, wasn't it? It went after Sango for a while there, too."

Inuyasha's face flushed a hint of red and he flattened his ears, growling softly to himself. "Shut up, monk," he rasped, "That's none of your concern, that's not of anyone's concern. _Especially_ not Kagome's, got it?"

Miroku smiled innocently. "You do realize that Kagome's currently walking with Sango, who has more knowledge on demons than any other human in existence, right?"

Inuyasha froze, then cursed and tore off after the giggling slayer and astonished miko.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

The last human fell beneath her claws and she bared her fangs in a look of happiness. "Worthless humans," she muttered to herself, smirking. She shook the blood from her claws, huffing quietly under her breath as her green eyes glinted with satisfaction. "Too easy, but the children taste good at least."

She licked her lips at the thought of her dinner. Definitely would make a good meal, she decided, walking through the small village that she had attacked. Her usual plan had worked. Go in with her full form, and then weed out the children and women with her claws.

"Hm," she purred, grabbing a small boy by the ankle and swinging his body over her shoulder. He hung limply. "You'll make a good supper, that's for sure. Last kill of the day makes the best dinner," she murmured.

She whipped around, starting out of the now demolished village. Silence rang out other than the crackling of flames that had spread from fallen torches. She pursed her lips, contemplating on whether or not to grab one of the burning sticks to help set a fire to cook her meal, but shook her head, deciding against it. It wouldn't be too hard to find some flint and steel.

She tilted her head back, her black hair floating around her as she inhaled sharply, breathing in and searching the air around her for any scent of something bad or anymore humans that could interrupt her meal.

A low growl spilled from her throat and she dumped the body of the child she had chosen. It hit the ground with a thump and she pouted, looking at it longingly before turning her attention on the scent she could smell apart from death, thanking Kami that she was downwind. Whoever it was wouldn't be able to smell or hear her until she was tearing their throat out.

Her eyes narrowed, and she grinned at the excitement that filled her, an aura beginning to flare around her. "This'll be fun," she purred, her form growing into a medium sized dog demon with bright green eyes and violet stripes along her cheeks. She bared her fangs in a wolfish grin, stalking through the trees and abandoning all thoughts of her dinner.

She wove through the trees, pausing to listen and sniff the air every now and then. As she grew closer to whoever was intruding on her territory, she took notice of the six separate scents. Two humans, a fox demon, a cat demon, a miko, and a half-breed. She curled a lip. He could be ripped apart, he'd be disgusting. The miko would make a good meal though; she would make her stronger for a good long time. The others would make nice snacks.

She paused, however, when one scent suddenly veered off from the others, smelling of salt. The miko had been crying, she noticed with glee. So she was alone! Even better!

She listened intently, hearing the bellowing of a furious half-breed, and then smirked, following the salty scent to a nearby river, where she could hear quiet sniffles. She crept up on the opposite side of the smaller river, which appeared to be more of a creek.

"He's such an idiot," the miko whispered to herself as she filled strange containers.

A snap fell beneath her paw and she silently cursed her large paws.

The miko looked up, meeting narrowed green eyes with wide gray ones. She opened her mouth to scream.

She snarled and lunged at her.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome glowered viciously at the half-demon before her, her eyes ablaze with fury as the others watched the fight from where they sat around the campfire. "I'm going alone whether you like it or not, Inuyasha! I'm sick and tired of you deciding what I can and cannot do, and you know what? I'm done!"

The half-demon retaliated with a look just as furious, snarling and baring his fangs, "Do you have a death wish, you stupid girl? In case you haven't noticed, demons have decided you'd make a pretty nice meal as of recently!"

"I can handle them myself!" she screeched back. "I'm not helpless! I have a bow!"

"Could've fooled me!"

_"SIT! SIT! SIT!"_ she screamed back, her eyes filling with tears of anger. She whirled away, repeating the word under her breath as he snarled, slamming into the ground. Scooping up the water bottles that had been empty for hours, she stormed away, yelling, "Sango, keep him here! If he comes after me, use your Hiraikotsu!"

"Yes, Kagome," Sango said meekly, looking scared of the miko for once as she watched with wide eyes. She grasped the handle to her weapon tightly, eyeing Inuyasha as he leaped to his feet with a growl. "Back off, Inuyasha," she rasped. "You're going to get yourself killed."

As Inuyasha's angry roar of cursing faded into silence while Kagome walked through the trees to the nearby river she could hear, she wiped at her eyes and gave a shaky smile. "If he didn't yell and asked every now and then," she whispered miserably. "Maybe, just _maybe_, I'd be willing to let him come with me whenever I go places. I want to go home," she added to herself with a quiet sob.

She crouched beside the water, carefully dipping the first water bottle into the icy cold river. She silently contemplated how far away the well was and how far she'd make it without being dragged back. She wouldn't make it very far, she thought with a disappointed sigh. "He's such an idiot."

_Snap!_

Kagome's gaze snapped up and she gasped when she met a green gaze, which gleamed proudly back at her. A soft growl spilled from the owner, and Kagome opened her mouth to cry out in surprise. "_What_-"

It suddenly sprang at her and Kagome screeched in surprise as jaws locked around her throat, beginning to press down. Her eyes full of fear as she recognized the familiar form of a dog demon, she raised her hands, allowing them to glow a gentle pink as she shoved against the demon's chest, choking for air.

The demon yelped, rearing back in surprise and Kagome shot backwards, gasping for breath as she cusped her throat with one hand, the other still glowing dangerously. Fear made her press her back against a tree as she gazed at the dog demon, which craned its head to lick at its fur, breathing in deeply. Suddenly, it froze, inhaling sharply. In a flash, the dog demon had transformed into a humanoid form, bowing as deeply as it could while giving a shocked gasp.

Kagome whimpered at the blood that was splashed across her kimono and the pelt that spilled from her shoulders, like the one Sesshomaru wore over his own shoulder.

"Forgive me, Lady Midoriko!" the demon cried her eyes full of fear. "I did not realize you had returned! Forgive me, my Lady, please!"

Kagome stiffened and shifted slightly, nervous. "Who exactly are you?" she rasped, wincing at the soreness of her throat.

The demon gave a whimper, raising fearful green eyes. "Yoru no Hana, my Lady. Your faithful guard."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: First chapter finally done! I had quite a bit of trouble with it, surprisingly enough. x_x I also felt uncomfortable writing the part about my OC and the body of the child, BUT it's part of her story right now, so I made myself write it in. |D Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Coka Cookie Cola: **I…I'm so honored that you're reading this. o.o I'm a fan of your own writings! Thank you so much for the review!

**squirtlepokemon215:** :3 Thanks for the review!

**kokoronagomu:** Aren't we all allergic to sad endings? ((Well, apparently I'm not, considering an ending I've planned out for a different fanfiction, BUT!)) XD

**kouga's older woman:** Thank you so much! :3

**DragonLadyRelena:** You'll have to see wait and see! ;) Could be anyone as far as we know. XD Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 2

_ Her tongue stuck out as she focused, her eyes narrowed with concentration. Mizaki had mentioned to her that most Inu youkai were unable to turn into their dog form until they hit the traditional five hundred years, when the ceremony took place and the Inu no Taisho welcomed them as a full member of the clan. But she was determined to transform before then, so that she could have an advantage should the Ryuu youkai attack them anytime soon. The war had been going on for hundreds of years with no end, and she wanted to be prepared._

_ The door slid open and she snarled immediately as her concentration was broken, her aura flaring in frustration and anger as she twisted and glared at the intruder. "Do you mind? I'm trying to-" she cut off with a gasp, immediately horrified. It was Toga, and he was chuckling under his breath. "Lord Toga! I'm sorry, I- You scared me!"_

_ Toga flashed the terrified pup a grin. "You are the first to snap at me before recognizing my scent. Interesting. What is it that you're trying to do, pup?" He crouched and she turned around to fully face him, her green eyes gleaming anxiously. _

_ "I want to transform, too," she admitted, "Mizaki said it was possible, but I'd really have to work at it." She furrowed her brow in a frown, and then said nervously, "He disappeared again, my lord. He said he'd be back by now, but he isn't. He did it a few days ago, too. Why does he keep disappearing?" She suddenly flushed, ducking her head. "Forgive me for asking, my lord."_

_ Toga rumbled in amusement though his gaze darkened with barely concealed anger. "Oh, Mizaki's found himself a human mate. He pretends to not know anything, but I can smell it on him no matter how much he washes off." A low growl escaped him and he spat, "Damn humans have no business anywhere near my soldiers. I'm sending my second in command to get rid of her tonight."_

_ "Lord Sesshomaru?" She questioned curiously, tilting her head. She had yet to meet the younger silver Inu youkai, but she'd heard of him. _

_ "Yes, Sesshomaru's being sent to deal with her," he answered. "I can't have Mizaki getting distracted should the Ryuu show up."_

_ She nodded slowly in understanding, and Toga flashed the younger Inu youkai a grin. "So, little one. Need help with that practice?"_

_She nodded eagerly, settling in to listen to his instructions._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome blinked nervously at the Inu youkai before her, who glanced up when she didn't respond. "…Yoru no Hana?" she said weakly, uncertain of what to say.

She nodded firmly, flashing a bright smile at the young miko before her as she said cheerfully, "You may call me Yoru, my lady." Her smile faltered and she hesitated before pleading, "Please forgive me, my lady, I didn't mean to attack you, I never would have if I had recognized you. Only you have that strong of power, and I was unable to recognize it right away."

"Um," Kagome stammered, her eyes flashing anxiously, "That's nice." She hesitated before asking, "Um, Yoru? What's…the blood on your clothes, what's it from?"

Yoru looked down and then cursed, furrowing her brow in irritation. "I apologize for my appearance, I was…I hunted, that's all. I needed some dinner…" she trailed off, raising her head and giving a soft growl as she sniffed the air. Kagome was distantly reminded of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.

Kagome's face paled. "Oh, no," she whispered, scrambling to her feet. Inuyasha was going to kill her! Well, he'd kill her new found acquaintance first and then explode, but still! Kagome swallowed.

"I smell cat," Yoru complained, making a face as she stood. An instant later, none other than Kirara landed beside Kagome with a hiss, her red eyes ablaze with anger as she remained in her large form with her fangs bared. Yoru merely smirked. "Hey there, kitty cat, looking for a fight?"

"Kirara, don't," Kagome said, gently tugging on the twin tail's fur with a reassuring smile. "And Yoru, leave her alone…please," she added quickly, "She's a friend of mine. Kirara, are the others coming?"

Kirara merely mewled in response, shifting down into her smaller form and leaping onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome giggled, and then grimaced when Kirara sniffed at her throat, where she knew bruises were going to form.

Yoru narrowed her eyes at the twin tail, then suddenly noted, "A human and a kitsune are approaching, my lady. Is that whole group friends of yours?" Kagome nodded and Yoru relaxed, merely cracking a yawn before saying firmly, "Then I will not harm them."

"I'd hope not," Kagome sighed, obviously still uncertain of the Inu youkai.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo cried as he threw himself into the arms of the miko. Kagome chuckled, ruffling his hair affectionately after hugging him. He noticed Yoru and was immediately suspicious, growling in his best impression of Inuyasha. "Who's she, Kagome?"

"That's what I'd like to know." another voice demanded. Sango soon revealed herself, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. She glared at Yoru as Kirara leaped over to her shoulder, purring happily. "You're lucky I'm the one who showed up and not Inuyasha."

Kagome flushed slightly, looking down. "Where is he anyways?" she muttered, her gaze filling with a soft confusion. "I would've thought he'd be here by now yelling at me."

Sango pursed her lips and said, "He smelled a lot of blood and he and Miroku were going to go check out what happened…but…Miroku went alone."

Kagome's eyes flashed with understanding. "I see. So he went after Kikyo again, huh? That's okay." She hauled herself to her feet, shaking her head with a small sigh. "Alright, Sango, this is Yoru. Yoru, these are my friends Sango, Shippo, and Kirara." She grabbed the bottles full of water, her eyes darkened. "Why don't you take Kirara and go after Miroku, make sure he's safe? I'm sure Yoru will keep us two safe until everyone returns."

"Are you sure?" Sango fretted. "I don't want you to get hurt, Kagome…"

"Entrust me with Lady Kagome," Yoru said with a rumble. Her eyes gleamed as she hauled herself to her feet. "I would never hurt her. She is more important than anyone else here."

Sango blinked in surprise, then accused, "Why should I trust you? You're a strange demon with blood on your clothes."

"Human blood," Shippo added.

Kagome's eyes snapped wide. "You said you'd been hunting, Yoru!"

Sango scowled. "Yeah, hunting humans. You must have been the one that killed those villagers that Miroku went to check out. Weren't you? Like hell we're leaving Kagome with you!"

Yoru snarled. "They've hunted this place clean, what else was I supposed to eat you stupid slayer? Besides, this is my territory." Her eyes gleamed. "They knew it, too. We had an agreement a good one hundred years back that they would leave things for me to eat. They failed their part."

"So you killed them all?!"

"Well it's not like I'd do it now," Yoru grumbled. "I agreed with Lady Midoriko thousands of years ago to not kill humans that are innocent when she is around. And with Lady Kagome here, I won't."

"You still did though," Shippo pointed out. "I don't think Inuyasha would be very happy if we-"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just go find Miroku, Sango, its fine. I can handle her if the situation requires it. Just…go and find Miroku, okay? If it irritates Inuyasha, even better." Her eyes flashed with anger. "I can't believe that idiot just left us in the middle of nowhere! That jerk!"

Sango made a face. "I tried to stop him, you know."

She sighed. "I know you did. Get washed up really fast, Yoru. I'll show you the way back to where we were camping out after you do…"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome was silent as she stared into the flames of the flickering fire. Yoru whined softly, nervous at the anger she could feel radiating off of the miko. Not a good sign, the Inu youkai had learned. Especially around such powerful mikos. "Who is this Inuyasha, if I may ask?"

Kagome pursed her lips, breathing angrily through her nose. "A friend of ours. He's a half-demon, as I'm sure you can tell by his scent. He's…he's such a jerk, but he's my best friend. He protects me while we travel, along with our other friends."

Yoru rumbled softly. "I am quite surprised that he is not here, my lady. Not with the season the way it is. We demons get…well, it's hard to explain if you're not a demon, so I won't bother." Her eyes sparkled with amusement and then narrowed. "Does he have another woman?"

Kagome's powers crackled dangerously about her and she seemed startled by this before she snapped, "Just stop, please. I don't…I don't want to talk about this right now. Leave me alone please."

Shippo tugged gently on her hair, suggesting as he smiled brightly up at her, "We could take you home if you want. That baka's gone and Miss Yoru can transform into a bigger form, can't she?" Yoru nodded. "Maybe she can get you home, Kagome."

Kagome pursed her lips, actually considering the idea for a few moments. When she glanced questioningly at Yoru, Yoru beamed. "I can transform, my lady. I have three forms. This form, my smaller form, and my larger form. Only my largest form can fly, however. I was not trained as other Inu youkai were trained."

"I see," Kagome said slowly. Shippo chomped down on the candy she'd given him, looking innocently at her. Kagome chewed on her lip thoughtfully for a few moments, then decided, "I don't think that would be such a good idea, Shippo. We can't just leave Miroku and Sango; to…Inuyasha would get mad at them."

"You mean everyone would think I kidnapped and ate you," Yoru said bluntly. She snorted. "I am done with heating humans." _…for the time being_ was obviously implied.

Kagome bit her lip again and sighed. "Sango doesn't trust you," she said softly. "You _were_ covered in human blood, and Inuyasha would smell you. It wouldn't surprise me if he tried to kill you, especially with how…ugh, with how he's been lately. I don't even know how to describe him…"

Yoru chuckled. "It does not surprise me that he is so protective of you, my lady." She curled a lip. "He is half-demon. As much as I despise them, he is still part of my species, and we are wanting during this time of the year every five years."

Kagome threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "I give up! Why is everyone acting so strangely?! Nobody will tell me what's going on!?"

Yoru threw her head back and laughed while Shippo gave his adopted mother an astounded look. "You don't know, Kagome?" he gasped. He joined Yoru in laughter, toppling over onto his back. "Why do you think all of those demons have come after us lately? It's the demon mating season, Kagome! That's why Inuyasha's gone crazy!"

Kagome stared at the kitsune for a moment then whirled on Yoru as she giggled. "You did not know, my lady? Even the slayer knows. Even if you are not demon, demons will go after you and the slayer. The half-breed knows it and has become protective, not wanting you to be taken out from under his nose." She grinned. "You have his scent all over you, Lady Kagome."

Kagome's cheeks flushed a bright red. "Well no wonder he went to Kikyo then…"

"Do you not understand? He scent marked you, my lady." Yoru flashed the miko a grin. "You belong to him and him alone in demon terms."

Kagome grew even redder and Shippo giggled wildly along with Yoru's laughing. Suddenly, however, Yoru froze. "Someone's here," she murmured, a growl building in her throat.

Shippo shuddered, diving into Kagome's lap with a terrified look. "Uh, Kagome?" he whispered quietly. "Inuyasha's back."

As he spoke, an enraged looking silver haired half-demon appeared, his golden eyes sparkling with fury. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Kagome."

Just as angrily, Yoru suddenly shot to her feet, her aura flaring dangerously as she snarled. "You! You're that stupid half-breed! You're the one that caused the Inu no Taisho's death!"

Inuyasha blinked, utterly bewildered just moments before she attacked.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: Okay, not very good. |D that's okay though, hope you liked it. :3**


End file.
